Eddie and Rose 4ever
by vampiregirl42
Summary: Eddie,just moves there and Rose shows some attitude. But when they relize as they get older they have fellings for each other things get heated up and maybe messeed up. Rated T just in case. READ & REVIEW PLEASE!
1. frist day

Eddie and Rose 4ever

1: first day

EPOV

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"

Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one

Rose was looking at me, with her deep brown eyes. Her hair flowing down to her shoulders, a little longer, sliky, smooth, chocolate brown. I looked at her perfcet lips, they just amde me want to kiss her. Perfect. I took out my ear phones, and looked back at her.

I was observing from across the room, I only knew her name because the teacher had called it. We were in eigth grade, and i just got transfered her from California to Montana. And that was just fine with me, as along as i just get to stare at her all day.

"Eddie, why dont you came up and interdrouce yourself to the class." Mr. Ivanhov(i- van-ho)**(and no i am not trying to spell Ivashkov) **I walked, eyes looking at me, and whispers from all around the room. But her eyes, just looked, they did stare but it was gental, not like therest of the class. I gto up front, still looking at her.

"I am Eddie." I said.

"Miss Hathaway, I see you have the same scudual as Eddie, why dont you show him around the school?" Mr. Ivanhov asked, well more liked ordered. I dont think she had a choice. I was fine with that.

"Sure, sit." Rose said. I sat next to her. "Rose, Rose hathaway." She interdoced.

"Rosemarie." The teaher corrected.

"Rose." She smirked looking at the teacher.

"Miss Hathaway, who are you txting?"

"Someone." Smartass, more like hotass.

"May I have it?"

"No."

"You are setting a bad example fro our new student here."

"Oh, please. If he going to have to deal with me, he might of know what i am really like. I dont want him under the impression that i am all goody-two-shoes." HOT.

"Miss Hathaway!"

"Yes?" Her voice was so innocent, but the smirk on her face showed all attitude.

"Hallway now!"

"What did I do, I was just saying how it is."

"NOW!"

"Why?"

"NOW! MISS HATHAWAY!"

"Why?"

"Miss Hathaway! I will get the headmisstress!"

"No."

"Go or you will fail this class!" She stood up next to me.

"You cant do that."

"I can and i will."

"But i wont graduate!"

"So? You get so unfocused in class, i would have a reason for it!"

"FUCK YOU!" She picked up her book of her desk and threw it at the teacher.

"MISS HATHAWAY! HALLWAY NOW!"

"Okay." She said and started to pack up. "I am like hell, Eddie. Dont mess with Hathaway. See you." She smirked and left the room.

This is my type of girl. Hot, sexy, smart, strong, smartass and has attitude. A whole lot of attitude.

She looked back at me and mothed 'My number is one that paper on the desk' and left out the door, followed by Mr. Ivanhov.

I picked up the paper and there was her number. And writing at the bottom said....

_Rules:  
1: Dont piss me off  
2: When you are hitting on a girl dont make it so obvious  
3: Dont waste your breath by asking me out  
4: Because my answer is yes  
Go to my dorm to night, Girl dhampir dorms number 265. I dont share a room with anyone, so we wont be bothering the other person. :) _

* * *

**So you like it? Love it? Hate it? I just Love E+R** **fanfics so awsome! R&R! **

**Rose-Ozera-Ivashkov**


	2. unreveled truth

**Adrian is two years older than Rose and the rest of them, and he still likes Rose.**

APOV

I watched her walk down the hallway, damn the Eddie kid. He got her. Yeah, I am a senior and I am hitting on a sophomore, but damn she is hot. And I don't blame him for getting her; she is too impassible, without turning your head.

"Ivashkov!" She turned and called my way, I can't believe it she talking to me! Oh god, I am getting obsessive like a stalker.

"Yeah," I walked over to her.

"I am having a party tonight and it would just be so much cooler if I had some seniors there. Do you think you and some friends could come?" She asked, smiling her man-eater-smile.

"Of course, I will come. You need alcohol?" I asked, yes I had it, and I just slept in guest housing so no one would know I had it.

"If you want, but the worst thing to have a drunken Rose at a party." She teased.

"Oh well then I wont bring the Russian vodka." I said, as I grabbed her waist.

"Oh, Rosie you now going out with a senior?" Came a teasing voice from behind me, speck of the devil, Eddie came up from besides me.

"No, I am so hard to resist. You should know that. This happened to me about five times this week, and it is only Tuesday." She said. No wonder he liked her so much. She got out of my grip and kissed Eddie.

"You are hard to resist. Is Ivashkov coming to your dorm tonight?" He asked.

"Well so many people are coming we are moving it out by the cabin by the woods. And no one knows it is my party, just you and Ivashkov. And Lissa of course." She said.

"What about Ozera?" he asked.

"What are these twenty questions?" She asked sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes, and are we having alcohol? Because I assume you remember last time." He said.

"Actually I don't, because I really can't remember anything with a hangover."

"Well, I remember. Let me tell you Rose, you are a good kisser." Jesse came up from behind me.

"Well at least I have good judgment even when I am drunk. I do remember it was you or Ralf. I must have been really drunk for kissing you." She spat back.

"You wouldn't say that in eighth grade now would you?"

"Fuck you Zelokos." She said, what had happened in eighth grade with them?

"What happened?" Eddie asked.

"Eddie no. Don't ask that. Biggest mistake of my life." She said, looking away from him.

"You said you were still a virgin!" He screamed.

"I am, I just um….. Promise you wont get mad, it was before I met you."

"Fine, go me wont, I promise Rosie."

"We were playing spin the bottle, and I was still a flirt than. And I spun it, and it landed on Jesse. But we mad a dare, well someone gave me a dare. It was we had to go in the closet and kiss, but we had to be in your under where." The last word she said as soft as she could. "And stay in there for ten minutes, and let what happen, happen."

"You, Jesse, Why?" he asked so confused.

"I am the queen of truth and dare and spin the bottle. Because I don't chicken out, Ivashkov." She turned as she said me name.

"What does she mean?" Eddie asked me.

"Well I have to go, see you Rose." I turned and started to run away. Someone jumped on my shoulders. "Damn it Rose!"

"Do it or I will make it five times worse than it already is?" She threatened.

"I hate you." I said, well that wasn't true; in fact there is nothing you could hate about her.

"That is not what you said last night when you invaded my dreams." She whispered. "Also, Lissa wants to practice with you before the party today. Don't want Eddie to find out what you said last night."

"Ugu, fine." She smiled, evilly.

**SENIOR YEAR FOR ROSE AND EDDIE. STRIGOI ATTACK.**

EPOV

"Eddie!" She screamed. The strigoi had Lissa, and she was trying everything to get her back, but there were five blocking her, and her stake was ten feet away, behind the strigoi.

I looked at her scarred face, for her life, Lissa's and mine. I threw her my stake and went behind her, she was better at staking than me. Then the dance of death started.

**Don't kill me! I know it is cliffy! But if you want the next** **chapter, then I need 5 reviews! R&R! Or someone might not survive!**

**Rose-Ozera-Ivashkov**


	3. Lost

**I know you are going to hate me after this! Because someone is going to die! Dun Dun Duh……..**

EPOV

I was alive, but others were dead, some friends, some teachers, some had a worse fate. I really hope Rose is hope is okay. I can't find her.

I ran through the hallways, people starring after me as I did.

I ran out to the gate, where I last seen her, and her stake was on the ground, and she was no where in sight.

Blood was on the ground. I followed it, hoping it would lead me to her.

And there she was lying on the ground, I couldn't tell is she was breathing or not, but she was on the ground in front of me.

Her face was covered in blood, and her clothes, either covered in filth or ripped.

"Rose? Are you okay?" I felt tears forming in my eyes, each step I took closer. I heard a whimpering sound; I realized it was Rose, crying.

I touched her arm, and she looked up at me, tears stained her face, she was pale, and looked really tired. She had something clutched in her hands.

"Rose, what is that?" I asked, leaning over to get a better view. She had Lissa's choki.

"I…. I…… I….. They took her, the strigoi took Lissa. I don't know if she is alive or not. I can't fell her, but it might just be, I am over whelmed with my own emotions, I hope that is it." She sobbed.

I looked over to the gate, I barley noticed it before; Lissa's scarf was hanging on the broken gate. Her scarf, the blue, gold, and green scarf, the one Rose gave her, was hanging there. Rose looked over to where I was looking and started to cry even harder. Lissa was gone.

**I know it is short! And I am so mean for, maybe killing Lissa! Well what can I say? I was going to make the strigoi get Rose, but, that would be worse. Sorry if it is cliffy! 5 reviews for the next chapter! R&R! And I might change my mind for this!**

**Rose-Ozera-Ivashkov**


	4. To do what I was trained to do, kill

Eddie and Rose 4ever

Chapter 2

EPOV

I carried Rose back inside. She stopped crying, but she looked really sad and hurt. She closed her eyes and then she opened them again but this time they looked glazed over, like she was staring at nothing. She was in Lissa head.

They turned back to normal and she looked at me with worry and panic.

"Lissa, she is with strigoi, Victor Dashkov, and you won't believe this, my mom. The great Janie Hathaway got caught. We have to save them."

* * *

We got inside and everyone was there and looking at Rose.

"Rose, you killed more than half of those strigoi on your own. You beat me." Dimitri smiled.

Rose seemed to be surprised by this comment, but also really proud.

"It is okay Comrade. I am just that good, and you say I couldn't beat you!" she laughed. She looked around for Lissa, who was always there, always safe, but this time she was in more danger than ever. Rose looked down in her hand, the choki; she slid it on her wrist, and took out her stake.

Everyone stopped laughing, and became serious again.

"Princess Vailissa has gone missing. We need a plan and we need it fast. We need guardians, novices and moroi." Everyone stared at her in shock. "They can fight, hell they could beat the crap out of us if they wanted to. I mean flame boy over here, could set every single one of us on fire. And that is just what we, need a distraction." Her voice was tense and had fierceness in her voice.

"We will go all the guardians. Do you know who else they took? We can't find some novices and moroi. They took Mia, Lissa, and Adrian. Just of your friends, we guess they have at least twenty. I'm with you Hathaway." Stan said.

"Stan you will lead a group of guardians, Dimitri you too. Everything must run throw me before done." Guardian Rabble (I just chose a random name.) "Don't argue."

"But Miss Hathaway, you are merely a student here. You can't lead fully trained guardians. You probably can't even beat me." Okay was he dumb? You don't mess with a Hathaway, you listen and don't argue. And this is Lissa we are talking about; he was going to get it.

"How many strigoi was there? And how many did you kill?"

"100 at least and I killed 17 give or take. What you killed 1 right?"

"I killed about sixty maybe, and you wouldn't know because only three guardians were by the gate and I was one of them, so there was well over 200. I highly doubt you could beat me, only when I have a bad day, a really, really, really bad day. When did you kill your first strigoi?"

"19."

"!7, this year. You really want me to continue? What is my name?"

"Roselyn."

"No. Rose, Rosemarie Hathaway."

"Oh. I am so sorry. Forget what I said. You killed at least 70 strigoi easy. Counting tonight. Sorry." He didn't know who she was? Wow at least she was going easy on him.

"Get the best novices, any fire element moroi, and as many guardians that can come." They started to walk away to do what was asked. "Except Guardian Rabble, he stays here."

That was good.

"Rose, that was good, not letting a Guardian fight." Christian came up from behind us and stated.

"Yeah it was." I agreed.

"Eddie you had a look on your face like you were going to punch him, hard."

"I can't believe he didn't know you Rose. I mean you are like a legend in the Guardian world. You kick ass, and he didn't know. I would just punch him for being such an idiot. And your look was like you-better-shut-up-because-if-you-don't-your-world-will-be-hell." I put on a face, a completely ridiculous face, that would represent her look, they both started to laugh.

"Wow, if you weren't hot then I might just think you were crazy. Wait never mind, you are crazy." She teased. We were all laughing, until a guardian came up behind us.

"Miss Hathaway, there is someone at the gate, a strigoi he wants to make a deal."

"Kay." She walked over to the window and jumped out; did I mention we were two stories high? Well we are and she just jumped out no problem.

I stared after her with shock on my face.

'How do you think I get out of my dorm to go to parties in the woods at night?" She asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I'm taking the stairs like a sane person."

"You're not sane, you're crazy." She smirked. She changed her clothes so now she was in a red cami and really short shorts with her favorite ass-kicking shoes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever I'm coming." I looked down, closed my eyes and jumped. I landed on my feet with great surprise.

We walked to the gate.

And there stood the legendary Janie Hathaway as a strigoi.

"Rose, here's Lissa." She pushed a girl out from the shadows.

Her hair had red running threw it, blood. Her clothes were soaked and she had bite marks on her neck. She was paler than she ever was.

"Give me her." Rose growled.

She laughed a cruel, heartless, laugh that sent chills down my spin.

"Come out and get her then."

Rose opened the gates and stepped out. She looked at her mother, and the rushed to Lissa side.

RPOV

I stepped out of the gates; I looked at my mother gone bad, in this case strigoi.

I ran over to Lissa.

"Lissa? Lissa? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" I asked panicked that something horrible and irreversible happened.

She nodded, leaned over and hugged me.

"It is okay Liss, I promise."

"We want a trade, someone for someone. Simple, you get to chose who. But you will have to go and get the rest." Janie said, I was once proud to call her my mother, and now I am ashamed.

Suddenly I felt dizzy and sick? I opened my eyes and was still looking at me, but I was pale and I was covered with blood. And I was a moroi, I let Lissa give me her pain, but we switched bodies. I could heal me, which would heal Lissa.

I stuck out my pale hand, and hot-cold-hot-clod ran through me, I felt happiness and joy. I looked at me and I was healed. I was tan again, and I was okay. I felt dizzy and sick again and warped back into my body, Rose Hathaway body (I know that was confusing, but they switched everything about them except what they were. So if you were moroi you would become dhampir if you switched when switched back everything would be the same.).

I was back in _my _own real body. Lissa was healed and the small cuts and bruises I had were gone, I healed both of us, just like new. And the best part was that Lissa wasn't weak from it, she seemed just fine.

"Who?" Janie asked again.

I was about to talk when Guardian Rabble stepped out.

"Me." He said.

I stared at him in shock. I wasn't letting anyone go, I was going to fight.

I got up, faster than before when I was hurt. I grabbed my mom and kicked her hard, she stumbled.

1 Rose

0 Janie

She tried to kick me but missed and I swiped her with my stake she screamed out in pain and I kicked her in the spot that I scratched her, the face and she screamed again and fell down. I was on top of her.

4 Rose

-1 Janie

I lifted my staked and staked her, I killed my mom. Her lips parted and her eyes turned back there original color.

"I love you Rose, and I am proud of you." She managed to whisper before her eyes closed. I got off her and pulled my stake out.

Realization hit me, I just killed my mom. A single tear fell down my check, guardians can't cry, but they can do this. Some one turned me around and held me tight. I breathed in the peppermint sent, Eddie.

"Rose, you can cry, its okay, no one will judge you. I mean you just killed your mom for Christ sake." I did what he said, I started softly crying, and he just held me there.

I. Killed. Janie. Hathaway. My. Mother.

She was one of the best guardians. And now she was gone, killed by my hand, her daughter.

To do what I was trained to do, kill.

**Hope you liked it! She was in shock at the end that is why she kept repeating stuff. R&R PLEASE!**

**Rose-Ozera-Ivashkov**


	5. Authors Note READ

Okay hey guys! i know i am never on here anymore D: but i am going to rewrite any three or four stories you guys pick, just leave a comment. My writing has imporved tremendously, so if you liked the original you'll like the new version better(;

For all of my Posionous Rose fans out there i am most likly going to re-write it because this is my most popular story. AND IMPORTANT NOTICE: The new stories will be either replace the old one (i'll take the old ones down and replace it with the same name) or will be named StoryNameHere(Final Draft). You guys can chose outta the two choices and i'll make sure to do that and notify you!

Well thank you so much for reading my stories anyways! I love each and everyone of you nd really appreicate it! THANK YOU SO MUCH3 And if you guys do wat to read more i have my own writing and books on wattpad, my user name is GoneNeverForgotten ! :D So check it out if you want to!

Well thanks again! :D

~Naomi


End file.
